Memories
by Magoo18
Summary: A Spell Has been cast, and the memories and lives of Wizarding Britain have been changed. The night James Potter died, the spell started coming undone. With his memories returned Lucius Malfoy knows only grief away from the prying eyes of the public. His sister, Narcissa is forced to pretend to be his wife in public. The world is wrong and upside down.
1. Chapter 1: Memories

**_Hello All! This is the first of a bunch of one shots I have written. But this one I am considering continuing into a longer story. What do you all think? would you like more? Cause I feel there is more to this story then I have right now. _**

**_I hope you all Enjoy!_**

It was the early hours of January 1, 1981. The first day of the New Year, while most of Wizarding Britain celebrated and cheered on the coming of hopefully a better year to come, four hooded figures stood in the shadows, and decided now was the time to make the world they way they wanted it. Alone the spell would never work, they're magic was just not strong enough. But, together they had the strength to cast it. By the time everyone woke, they would have new lives and there would be no trace whatever lives they had before. They had planned for years in secret, and now it was time to act.

'_New memories, new lives…Happy New Year.'_ With this thought, they raised their wands and cast the ancient spell over the unsuspecting Wizards of Britain.

_11 Years later… _

Lucius sat in his study, a tumbler in one hand while he sat staring into the fire playing with the rings on his other hand. He was a proud man; he always had been, even in school. Very few ever saw the man behind the legendary Malfoy mask completed with the sneer. Turns out it took a stubborn Gryffindor to charge his way into his heart, for anyone to see who he really was. James was had become his world and the day they were married was the happiest day of his life, second only to the day their son was born. But that had been stolen from him. Buried in thoughts that made him angrier and colder then he was before, he did not hear the door open or the soft foot falls of the only woman who called the manor home. One of the few people left that Lucius trusted explicitly.

"Luc… Brother this is not going to help. We are doing everything we can to find him." She said soothingly placing her hand on his arm. She could see the pain on his face even through the perfect Malfoy mask. When the world had turned upside down and she wore the mask of wife instead of sister she did not remember. Only that she had woken one day remembering everything. Her beloved husband and potions master Severus, their son Draco, and finally her brother and his family. She'd watched him from afar break with the realization that his family was gone; his husband and son gone. "I promise you and your son will be reunited, and everything will be put to rights."

"Cissa, it's been too long. My son is probably dead and buried like his bearer. There's no clues, there never has been. Besides even the tramp that dared pretend she was my husband's wife has all but disappeared. Eleven years..." He hung his head a moment and let his worry, grief, and doubt causing his shoulders to fall. He had been a proud man, but then he'd lost everything that was his, everything that once made him happy. He did not know how or why, but the night James had died a spell had been broken and all their memories returned. Something his husband must have done… some magic none of them knew. Because he'd woken that night in a cold sweat looking around the room for his husband, his soul mate, only to find him gone. For months, the world had believed a lie, most still did. For that reason he was forced to have what appeared to be a public marriage with Narcissa, even if they weren't. After all perception was everything. As long as they appeared still affected they could look for his son and the wizard or wizards that cast the spell that changed the memories of all of Wizard Britain. Lucius got lost in his memories again until Narcissa interrupted them once again.

"Do you believe your son is dead and there is not hope?" She already knew the answer, but she needed him to say it, he needed to say it.

"Maybe there has never been hope, and all I have been is a fool to believe it as long as I have." He answered, looking away from her and back into the fire. The doubt that he would ever find his son alive had been slowly eating away at what little hope he had left. There was a part of him that still hoped he would find him alive and safe with the women that claimed his son was hers. But it had been eleven years and there was no sign of Lily Evans, he would never refer to her as Potter now he knew the truth, and Harry Potter.

"Fine… then we will stop looking. I will tell Severus. Really Luc, I don't know what took you so long to let this ridiculous folly go." She forced her voice and mask not to waiver as she sneered her response. The reality was Narcissa was very worried about Lucius' ever increasing despondent behavior. But she was a very clever woman, a Slytherin born and bred, who knew her brother well. She regretted having to manipulate her brother, but she would do whatever it took to force his stubborn hand; if only to stop him from doing something tragic and regrettable. She was just about at the door, when he finally reacted.

"Now see here Narcissa, your will never speak of him with that tone again. Looking for my son was never ridiculous. I will never give up on my son. I would have an answer to the one question that has plagued me since James' death. One way or another, sister mine, I will find him." He was angry that she had dared to suggest that finding his son was ridiculous. On the one hand Lucius knew what she was doing, forcing him to go on even through his grief. Even though he wanted nothing more then be reunited with his family. He would find his son and be reunited with the two most important people in his life one way or another, even if that meant joining his family in death.


	2. Chapter 2: What was Lost

_**Hello All! If you read my Authors note that was up for awhile, you'll at least know why this is so late in posting. After some consideration, and the fact that I can no longer find the site that held my work, I will continue to post on this site. For those of you that have read this story, I hope that you will keep up with it and continue to enjoy. For those that have just started, I hope you continue from here on out if you have enjoyed what you read. I would love to know what you all think. :-) -Magoo18**_

Narcissa closed the door to the study and went to the manors potions lap in search of her husband. She needed the comfort only he could give and they had to discuss this new situation. As she entered the lab she smiled despite her worry at her son eagerly helping his father with a potion.

"Draconis…off to bed with you. We are going to Diagon Alley early tomorrow for your school things. Say goodnight to your father." She gently rebuked her son, while giving her husband an un-amused look.

"Go on brat, you heard your mother. Off to bed." Severus said affectionately as he embraced his small blonde son.

"Goodnight Mum, Dad." Draco said giving his mother a kiss on the cheek as he went out the door to his rooms.

Once Draco was out the door, she went into her husband's waiting arms.

"We have to find him Severus and soon. Luc is losing hope and I fear he will try and follow James into death. It took too long to break through the grief this time. 'One way or another' he said." She allowed herself to cry in the safety of his arms. The world might believe her married to Lucius, but there was only one man she called husband. There was only one Severus Snape.

"There is a staff meeting tomorrow Cissa, perhaps he's been enrolled in Hogwarts. I will step up the search. We will make this right love. I promise you."Severus promised his wife and he held her in his arms. He would find his nephew and make the person who cast this heinous spell regret the day they decided to play with the world as if it were a chess board.

_Privet Drive_

Harry closed his eyes, laying there on the bed in the small guest room that was littered with his cousins broken toys. While his stuff lay neatly in his trunk sitting at the foot of the bed, with his knapsack lying on top of it. He hated spending a month and half here at Number 4 Privet Drive. But his mother always insisted that it was good for him to stay with his relatives for awhile, at least in the summer. She had said that they really liked having him there, and that spending time away from Dublin was good for him. That he should spend time in the country that he was born in, to put everything in perspective, building his character she said. Harry knew at least most of it was a lie. After all, his mother's family hated having him there and was not shy about showing him that. She was right about some of it though…it certainly put everything into perspective. Dublin had never felt like home, but neither did Little Whining. He was not sure what home was supposed to feel like, being away at school had always felt more like home then anywhere with his relatives. He had realized at the age of 6, when he asked questions about his father, that his mother lied to him about everything. In public she was the perfect, doting, loving mother and in private she only ever lied.

The Dursley's were the worst sort of people. They cared only for themselves and his stupid fat oaf of a cousin. Harry knew the only reason that his Aunt and Uncle, Vernon and Petunia, took him during the summer was because his mother paid them. That was one thing the Dursley's loved, money. The money that his mother paid them kept them living a comfortable life and allowed them to keep up their "superior image", as he had overheard them discussing one night. Petunia just hated to think about what the neighbors would say if they knew her sister's good for nothing lazy son was with them all summer with Lily nowhere in sight. Vernon always called him a free loader and insisted that he earn his keep for the time he was there. So he spent his summer doing all the cooking, cleaning, and maintenance that his relatives could not be seen doing but had to be done. His cousin, Dudley hated him because unlike everyone else, his mother included, Harry did not treat him like royalty. Dudley was a bully and Harry was smaller and smarter than him, which was just another reason that he was his cousins favorite target; Harry Hunting being his favorite past time. They didn't speak to him unless they had to, and they never called him by name. Oddly enough this suited him just fine. He hated them just as much as he hated his mother.

The only good thing about coming here was that his mother wasn't here. She never stayed. As soon as he was 6, she'd found a boarding school for him; then spending most of his holiday here, insured that his precious mother had to spend as little time with him as possible. She had never been particularly maternal. With the exception of a few pictures that showed the three of them with happy smiles, and two of him and his mother, every other picture showed his him and his father. The love on his father's face was real and honest, unlike the fake smiles his mother had. After his father died his mother left him with nannies and later had sent him away to boarding school. Like many other well off parents of the children of the schools he attended, she was always too busy to visit him. The simple truth was that she had abandoned him as soon as she could. She'd never shown him love unless there was someone else there. Harry even doubted she'd ever really loved his father. Loved his money and power yes, but loved him, no. He hated her; she had never given him a reason not to. He did not think she ever would.

He could tell he had always been closer to his father. The vague memories he had of the man kept alive by the pictures that he always kept with him. Harry missed his father every day. He wished more than once he had died in the accident with him. Other times he wished that his mother had been the one who died. He used to tell himself that she was not his real mother and that was why she hated him so much. He even sometimes had dreams of another man with a curtain of blonde hair and grey eyes, who showed him love and affection. But this was not a man that he had ever met, so Harry figured it must all be just a dream. He wished desperately that it was true. That there was someone else out there who actually wanted him. But in eleven years he had come to accept that his father James Potter loved him very much before he died and that his mother Lily Potter nee Evans hated him for reasons he could not understand. After all, Lily had carried him for nine months, was there not supposed to be some kind of bond between them.


	3. Chapter 3: Is now Found

_**Hello all! I know its been forever. I unfortunately lost my muse and this my inclination to work on mt own stories. But I am back and updating. I really do apologize for he long wait, and I thank you all for being patient. Though I have updated, I have noticed a few errors that have been found and I am in the process of revising the chapters of this story. Once they are revised and updated I will replace them with the chapters that are already here. I have to update another story "The Truth in the Dark", but I would expect the update by next week at the latest. Until then Enjoy! I am eager to know what you all think of this story. Love you all! **_

_**Hogwarts-Dumbledore's Office**_

The staff meeting at the school went as smoothly as it had every other year. The professors each discussed the overview of what each year would be studying in their course. Coordinated lessons where it seemed prudent. The lesson plans were the same as they were every year for the most part with regards to the material. But Severus had already looked over the list of students and noticed one student in particular; one Harry James Potter would be starting as a first year. Seeing this as his chance to begin putting right all that had been made wrong eleven years earlier, Severus did something he never did. Right on the spot the potions professor added a change to his usual curriculum. Choosing his words carefully, ever the cautious slytherin, he posed his change.

"Headmaster, in addition to what I usually teach the students, I would like to add versions of the heritage potion to each year. Perhaps… connect it to similar projects in other courses."

Severus watched as headmaster was about to object, when to his surprise another professor spoke while the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"This is wonderful Severus. It would give the students a better understanding of their family's backgrounds and give them an understanding of both Muggle and Wizard traditions regarding family. I could easily add to something in my courses. Perhaps we could meet closer to term and coordinate this project as a whole. This great opportunity for the school to work together and to show our students how our separate disciplines work together after they've finished their education, not to mention it would perhaps it would show some house unity." Minerva said with pride and enthusiasm.

"Yes truly a brilliant idea Severus. Don't you think Headmaster?" Flitwick agreed happily smiling at the professor.

"Truly an inspired idea my boy, whatever made you think of it?" The headmaster asked his grandfatherly mask and twinkle still in place, keeping his suspicions of the man's motives clearly hidden.

"Simple Headmaster, my godson is starting school this year, and I think it would benefit him greatly to know the proud Malfoy/Black heritage that he will inherit when he comes of age." He lied smoothly, as if a son of either of those houses ever not teach heritage to their children. Not to mention his son was not a Black and would not inherit from that house. He knew it was a gamble, it not only put their entire family at risk, but it also risked chaos having the mess revealed to quickly.

The headmaster simply nodded his agreement with the idea before moving on to the last order of business that needed to be discussed, before he released the teachers.

"Before we finalize a time in two weeks to meet to discuss the newest addition to the curriculum this year, I feel we should discuss one new student in particular. As you have noticed young Harry Potter will be joining us this year for his first year. I have spoken to his mother regarding this matter and addressed her concerns; as she was consider Drumstrang would be safer considering her sons status as, well for lack of a better word, a celebrity. I have assured her he will be treated as any other student and given no special treatment positive or negative. So it can not matter who he defeated and that he is a hero, or that he is his father's son. Is that clear? Severus?"

Severus knew that the headmaster was under the impression that he was in love with Lily Evans and hated James Potter, even if both of those things were at present further from the truth. But just as he has done every day for the last twelve years Severus put on his perfect Slytherin mask and drawled "If…I must. Then the spawn of Potter will be nothing more and nothing less than every other dunderhead I have to attempt to teach."

He knew he had given nothing away when he heard his fellow teachers sigh. Inwardly he smiled at his own brilliance. He was not a vain man, but he had to admit that he was a quite the actor.

"Now now, Severus my boy, you must put these old school boy grudges aside. While it is true that Harry is James's son, he is also just as much Lily's. I will need you to help keep an eye on him, as with the others to ensure his safety while at this school. After all, he did defeat Voldemort; there will be those that will want to cause him harm." Dumbledore tone was grave and serious.

Severus wanted to roll his eyes and scoff. It was clear to him that the esteemed headmaster knew more about the situation then he was letting on. Severus made a mental note to keep an eye on not only the boys, but the headmaster as well.

"As you wish Albus, I shall endeavor to see him as something other than his father's son."

With that out of the way, it was decided that they would meet on a Tuesday two weeks prior to school starting to get the heritage project coordinated. As the meeting was dismissed Severus found himself already fine tuning his plan, to include not being able to trust one Albus Dumbledore. But at least now he had good news for Cissa and Luc, not to mention a plan that would end up in father and son being reunited.

_Diagon Alley_

Lucius escorted Narcissa and Draco around Diagon Alley, always upholding the perfect image of the Malfoy family in public. All three playing their roles to perfection; cold, distant, and superior just the way a Malfoy is supposed to appear in public. But inside he was planning every way possible he could be reunited with his family. His death could not be long, it had to last. After all he Lucius Potter-Malfoy did not deserve a quick death for failing to protect his family. Because that is exactly what he did, when he'd lost James to death and Harry to whatever cruel fate had befallen his son. As a Malfoy is most important job had been to protect his family, but he'd failed them and that was truly the greatest sin.

It wasn't long before they reached Madam Malkins to collect Draco's school robes; as people tended to move out of his way. He was after all Lord Malfoy patriarch of the ancient and noble house of Malfoy, pureblood politician who held a lot of power, and suspected Death Eater. People feared him for good reason. He had the power and has ruined more than one Wizard who crossed him. This was the mask he had been raised to perfect as his father had before him. James had been the only one to see through the mask that made him appear cold, ruthless, and arrogant. Mother magic had given him happiness that he had never known before and then ripped it away from him. There were those that truly needed to fear him, and not just because of his public façade.

Once in the shop Lucius found himself watching Narcissa fuss over Draco's new school robes, wishing that he were here with James doing the same thing with their Harry. The pain of his loss all to real in that moment, which caused his perfect detached mask to almost slip right there in the shop where anyone could have seen it. This was something that Lucius could not allow to happen at least not yet. He found himself saved just in time by the tinkling of a bell over the shops door bringing him from his own thoughts. He saw the group of familiar red heads walk in and fought back a sneer, as the oldest red headed wizard walk straight into him. "Sorry Lucius didn't see ya there." The smaller man all but squeaked up at him when he realized whom he had just plowed into. "Yes...I can imagine that I was quite hard to miss, Arthur." His silky voice sarcastically drawled back. If he was in a better mood, he would have simply left it at that and continued about his business. But Lucius was in a downright foul mood, and who could blame him, being here shopping with his nephew for school robes, when he should be with his own son. "After all it must be so hard having to count every gallon with so many children off to Hogwarts. I should imagine that you were quite distracted...so...do think nothing of it Arthur. After all, no harm done except a bit of soot on my Accumetula silk robes." The man Arthur Weasley mumbled another apology as he ushered his family away from the Malfoy Lord.

After the confrontation with Arthur, he almost didn't think twice when another red head approached the group. But he would not be the slytherin that he was, if he failed to notice that even for the Weasley family there was one more red head then there should be. Besides a Malfoy never forgot and very rarely forgave those that had crossed them.

"Leave it Lucius, now is not the time. Besides, Harry is not with her." Narcissa whispered to him quietly and discretely keeping her mask firmly in place as she followed his line of sight. She had little doubt that Lily Evans had something to do with this whole mess or she at least knew who did.

"If he was...it would be a different story." He stonily answered, sneering at the women who dared claim his family as her own. He never shared with anyone that he never once thought she was another victim of this whole mess. Though knowing his sister and best friend he knew he was not the only one who shared this opinion. After all it was no secret that the tramp had always wanted his husband, even when they were still at school. No she had something to do with this whole mess. At the very least Lily Evans knew what happened to his son. She would pay once he had his answers for taking what belonged to him. She would pay with her life.

"Let us collect Draco and make our way to meet Severus." Cissa said pulling him from his morose thoughts and back to the moment at hand.

"Quite right Narcissa. After you." He drawled in a way that only a Malfoy could manage, as he followed her and Draco out the door of Madam Malkins, looking every bit the pureblood family that they were thought to be.


End file.
